1. Field
The present systems and methods generally relate to magnetic shielding and particularly relate to providing an environment with low magnetic fields and/or low magnetic field gradients.
2. Refrigeration
According to the present state of the art, a superconducting material may generally only act as a superconductor if it is cooled below a critical temperature that is characteristic of the specific material in question. For this reason, those of skill in the art will appreciate that an electrical system that implements superconducting components may implicitly include a refrigeration system for cooling the superconducting materials in the system. Systems and methods for such refrigeration systems are well known in the art. A dilution refrigerator is an example of a refrigeration system that is commonly implemented for cooling a superconducting material to a temperature at which it may act as a superconductor. In common practice, the cooling process in a dilution refrigerator may use a mixture of at least two isotopes of helium (such as helium-3 and helium-4). Full details on the operation of typical dilution refrigerators may be found in F. Pobell, Matter and Methods at Low Temperatures, Springer-Verlag Second Edition, 1996, pp. 120-156. However, those of skill in the art will appreciate that the present systems and devices are not limited to applications involving dilution refrigerators, but rather may be applied using any type of refrigeration system.